charmed_halliwell_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Mitchell
"This is the way things are. It sucks, but i've just got to get used to it." - Hal to Henry Henry Junior Allen "Hal" Mitchell '''is the fourth child born of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn son and child of Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell. He is the older brother of the twins; Kat and Trish Mitchell and the second youngest nephew of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Through the study of magic it is discovered that Hal is an guardian of good magic. He is seen to have a multitude of power though his active powers seem to be a little more active than he would prefer with his super strength and telekinesis. Like several of his cousins and the twins, Hal is a witchlighter having inherited his powers from his mother. Additionally, Hal possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Hal is a very determined young witch whom despite his troubles always fights for what he thinks is right. Hal, at aged twelve, is currently in the Seventh Grade of Roosevelt Middle school and is involved in the more artistic side of the extra curricular activities as well as being on the baseball team and wants to one day consider working as an illustrator or a writer of creative stories. Hal is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. '''History Pre-Birth Conceived after the Charmed Ones' battle with the Jenkins' sisters, Hal's birth, unlike his cousins, had not been prophesied with Paige having had no idea she was pregnant with him until her sister Phoebe confirmed that she was pregnant through Phoebe's own pregnancy with Pippa and by that time Paige was already four months gone. It is found that like Piper with Chris, Paige showed no extra abilities however unlike with Chris, Paige's powers did go a little haywire with her unable to orb at times and also with her confusing potions causing a lot of distruction in the Halliwell household as well as allowing Wyatt to become an expert with his powers to heal. Early Life Hal Mitchell, named for his father, was born May 2, 2007 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell at San Francisco Memorial hospital, born ten days after his older cousin; Pippa. Like with Pippa, Hal was adored by his older cousins Wyatt and Chris, and actually got his nickname "Hal" from Chris whom was unable to say Henry at the time. Within a month of his birth, Paige and Phoebe had a joint Wiccaning for Pippa and him to celebrate their birth and was blessed by his Ancestors and due to his middle name "Allan" he is thought to possibly be Grams' favorite great-grandson. Appearance Hal is pretty much the double of his father, despite him sharing his mother's personality. * Hair: Hal's hairstyle is pretty much near the same as his cousin; Chris with the pair having the same dark brown locks, that they seem to switch between growing out and cutting, though the color of his Dad's Hal has recently began growing out his short, slightly spiked hair to make way for bangs which he started growing out after the death of his mother; Paige. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Hal is a handsome young man that could be considered as cute and puppy like which leads him to be bullied despite his tall height with Hal getting his 6' foot height from his Dad, as well as his well-built form. The pair share a pair of dark brown eyes that seem to change a little depending on their moods. Hal is also a perfect mix of both his cousins; Wyatt and Chris especially wit his defined and muscular body, and like all of the Halliwells is looking to get a tattoo or two. * Wardrobe: Hal, in terms of fashion doesn't seem to have much of a fashion sense with him having a liking for dark clothing to the point that he is never seen without his black hoodies. He tends to dress casual though switches to dress nice only when he needs too, his dress sense is similar to his Dad's with the pair tending to wear t-shirts, jeans and a lether jacket with the only difference being Hal's love of hoodies and sneakers in comparrison to his Dad's badge and boots. Hal also wears a leather bracelet with the Triquettra engraved onto it and a silver ring that had belonged to his materal adoped Grandpa. Personality Hal is a sassy, spunky and brave young witch. He likes to face new things and always follows Pippa around seeing her as a leader, but sometimes he is forced to follow the likes of his late Aunt Prue because of her intimidating temper. He is the demon hunting type and is both fearless and empathetic as well as being defensive and is said to be the double of his mother, Paige Matthews, in terms of personality with them both being stubborn, strong-willed and heavily sarcastic though getting to that age he has started to act out a little. Like all the Halliwells, Hal is very protective of his family, and cares about them deeply and will not hesitate to harm anyone. He often tends to act on impulse rather then thinking a situation through, but despite this Hal can also be the peace-maker and referee between his sisters. He is incredibly athletic, despite not caring much for sports and cares for his family deeply. Hal is a very warm and trusting person, as well as showing some signs of obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He has also consistently shown himself to be a brave person, and often takes on difficult and dangerous tasks without complaint, as well as being extremely loyal to his friends and family. Hal is kind and caring, especially to his closest friends, Pippa and his sisters. He is also very honest as well. He is charming, laid-back, funny - at times, and friendly, and it has always been in his nature to look out for people. He is also known for having a moral compass, and a clear sense of right and wrong and when to go to his parents for help or work it out on his own. Hal has been known to follow the rules to a t, and doesn't like breaking them unless he absolutely has to. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future. Having gotten this gift from his Aunt Phoebe, this ability so far is the one he has the least control over with him often not being able to control when he has a premonition though it has caused him to be able to share his visions with other people with the ability, despite the energy it takes from him. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions.Having gotten this gift from his Aunt Phoebe, Hal has fought to have full control over the ability which he seemed to quickly gain a handle of and is considered to be a great Empath and has even taken to trying to teach his cousin; Pippa in how to control this ability with little success so far. * Levitation: The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. Having inherited this ability from his Aunt Phoebe and as one of the few Halliwells to have this gift, Hal did originally struggle with controlling it though he has gained massive controls over the ability to the point were he can near flying which seems to freak out his big cousin; Wyatt fairly often. * Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate technology. This is an ability that Hal sometimes finds a great challenge to control even despite the relationship it tends to give him between technology though he is getting better and practices his uses in the house much to everyone's irritation. * Transformation: The ability to turn matter from one thing into another. This is an ability that Hal has needed a lot of practice in being able to control though can sometimes become slightly erratic causing Hal more than his fair share of troubles. This is also the ability that is unique to Hal, and one that he has learned to have a fair bit of control over though he does sometimes struggle. * Super strength: The ability of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. After the death of his mother, Aunts and Uncles, Hal received this ability with him having accidentally punched Wyatt hard enough that he required healing, after that Hal became slightly afraid of this power though he is now being trained to use it by both Wyatt and his Dad. * Telekinetic orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. Having inherited this ability from his mother, Hal has fought to become great at using this ability especially since it is the only form of telekinesis that he is able to use and one that he tends to use fairly often. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers and as a result of being Paige's son has great control over his orbing though he does occasionally take advantage. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers and as a result of being Paige's son has great control over his shown great abilities and often teleports his father places. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers, and had actually taken him as long as it took his mother to learn this ability with him learning to heal by the age of five. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers and as a result of being Paige's son has great control over his sensing though not as good as the twins in this ability. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers and as a result of being Paige's son has great control over his cloaking skills though still not as good as his cousin; PJ. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Hal determined to be able to control his whitelighter instincts tends to work hard to develop those powers and as a result of being Paige's son has great control over his glamouring capabilities. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * P'hotokinesis:' The ability of create and manipulating light. * Om'mnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that his charges speak, without training in it. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and preform rituals. In his family he is similar to that of his cousins; Chris, Briana and Parker, Hal seems to have a great knowledge for both spell casting and potion making and is deemed as one of the best spell casters having been trained by his Aunt Phoebe. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. In his family he is similar to that of his cousins; Chris, Briana and Parker, Hal seems to have a great knowledge for both potion making and spell casting with him having been trained by his Aunt Piper and has become one of the best just behind his cousin; Pippa. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * Power of Twelve: As the son of a Charmed One, Hal has inherited some Charmed abilities with him having a unique connection with his cousins making him able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Hal has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by his Aunt Phoebe and his Dad. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Hal has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Hal is in the Seventh grade at Roosevelt Middle school in San Francisco, California and in the same class as his cousin; Pippa. As a student, he is shown to have quite the capabilities although he struggles to put them into practice, though it is soon found that Hal has dyslexia. Yet Hal has shown to be a fairly creative student. He is part of the schools art program as well as the school baseball team, similar to that of his cousins; Wyatt and Chris. With his struggling grades, the teachers suggested putting Hal back a grade, however Paige and Pippa fought against this with Pippa and later on Ellie, both now taking on the role of Hal's tutor. Relationships Pippa Halliwell Pippa is Hal's maternal cousin through their mothers, and despite being cousins, have always been raised together and as best friends especially due to the sixteen day difference between the two. After the Charmed Ones were killed, they stuck even closer with one another, and were even closer during supernatural activities with the pair working had to keep each other and their loved ones safe. Although they were sometimes led apart, they still retained their closeness bordering on sibling hood with the pair willing to risk almost anything to save one another with a bond that no one could break. The pair share a lot of similarities other than being in the same grade and age especially after the deaths; with both their mothers being dead, as well as being the older sibling of two younger sisters and are now even in the same class in school, in which Pippa helps to tutor the younger. Though that doesn't mean that Hal and Pippa don't fight with them both disagreeing on the ways of getting through to Pippa's sister; PJ, as well as Pippa's over-protectiveness for him while at school while Hal was being bullied. Etymology * Henry: Henry is an English male given name and surname derived from Old FrenchHenri/Henry, itself derived from the Middle High German name Heinrich, from Old High German Haimirich (from haim- "home" and rich "ruler"), which was conflated with the name Haginrich (from hagin "enclosure" and rich "ruler"). * Mitchell: Mitchell or Mitchel is an English and Scottish surname with two etymological origins. In some cases the name is derived from the Middle English and Old French (and Norman French) name Michel, a vernacular form of the name Michael. The personal name Michael is ultimately derived from a Hebrew name, meaning "Who is like God". In other cases the surname Mitchell is derived from the Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel, meaning "big". In some cases, the surname Mitchell was adopted as an equivalent of Mulvihill; this English-language surname is derived from the Irish-language Ó Maoil Mhichíl, meaning "descendant of the devotee of St. Michael" Trivia * Hal is the second youngest male and the fourth cousin born into the next Generation. * Hal was named after his father; Henry Mitchell and was also named after his biological great-grandfather; Allen Halliwell, having gotten his middle name from Paige having bonded with her grandfather.